<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunions and something else by Ashery24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364241">Reunions and something else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24'>Ashery24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forgotten Realms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post Road of the Patriach, Pseudo canon compilant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Artemis and Jarlaxle meet again after 5 years, Jarlaxle ends up almost dead from choking"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarlaxle Baenre &amp; Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre &amp; Zaknafein Do'Urden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunions and something else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Back to the FR fandom-<br/>Zak resurrected?? !!! Yuhu! (/ OuO) /<br/>-It's been literal YEARS that I don't read books. Forgive possible inconsistencies and OoC<br/>-You know what happens to me with the dialogue? That if I have a great and good paragraph without it, it seems to me that it looks bad. So hence the lack of dialogue<br/>-Zak's eye color?... Eh... Dark blue turning to purple :v</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Artemis and Jarlaxle meet again after 5 years, Jarlaxle ends up almost dead from choking. Choking from the killer who believed Jarlaxle had followed him simply to annoy him. That there were just five years after they separated only confirmed in Entreri's mind that it had been Jarlaxle's twisted version of an anniversary.</p><p><br/>
Incredibly it had been a fluke. Jarlaxle promised, hand on his chest to show sincerity, although the grandiloquent gesture only had the opposite effect than he intended. Artemis believed him even less. If that were possible, of course.<br/>
But after a duel of glances, or rather of Artemis glaring at Jarlaxle and he reciprocating the lethal gaze of his former partner with an innocent look that not even a sheep would get. Also of Artemis squeezing the drow's neck with a force suitable to the sincerity of his answers and, perhaps, a little more, Artemis convinced himself that, yes, that meeting was the result of his unfortunate luck and the damned whimsical gods.</p><p>Lloth. Lloth surely had something to do with it.</p><p><br/>
Bitterly Artemis released Jarlaxle and spun around with such speed that his cloak almost hit the drow. Almost, because the drow had the luck or the cunning to back out just in time. Although the wobbly way he did it could indicate that it was the result of shortness of breath.<br/>
It didn't matter. Or Artemis didn't care as he demonstrated by walking away from the drow with nimble and slightly louder than normal steps. But Jarlaxle wasn't intimidated by his near death and followed the assassin through the streets of the city, chatting animatedly about the achievements he had achieved in the time they had been separated. Of course he had only speaked openelly what he had obtained legally or pseudo legally. Artemis didn't care. He didn't want to be closer to the drow. Of this one and none other. Especially this one. But Jarlaxle was like a tick. Impossible to get rid of it.</p><p><br/>
In the end, Artemis got fed up and spun around again with a hit of his cloak that failed again. Okay, so maybe the first one dodged hadn't been luck. But that didn't matter since the slap that Artemis gave did hit his target. The drow's left cheek.<br/>
Jarlaxle dropped, more theatrically than necessary, and gave Artemis a false offended look.<br/>
Artemis smiled innocently. Or all the innocence and smile that the murderer could sketch.<br/>
But his smile fell like his hands to his weapons when he detected the barely audible footsteps approaching.</p><p><br/>
Artemis turned cautiously to see another drow. One he didn't know. A new member of Bregan d'Aerthe, perhaps?<br/>
Whoever it was, was a drow and, as far as the assassin was concerned because of his position, a great warrior. In another words. A threat with capital letters.<br/>
The two warriors measured each other, gray eyes against dark blue, measuring themselves in a duel of glances that would become of weapons...If it weren't for Jarlaxle who greeted the unknown drow effusively.<br/>
He looked away to direct his eyes at Jarlaxle, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Jarlaxle nodded, smiling. The other drow switched to look at Entreri before separating his hands from his own weapons and getting closer.<br/>
Entreri tensed but the drow ignored him and helped Jarlaxle up. He thanked him with a bow of the head and a gesture with his hat.<br/>
Jarlaxe gave a big smile and Artemis has a chill.</p><p><br/>
Two hours, three glasses of alcohol, and a introduction later, Artemis knew the name of the mysterious drow. Zaknafein.<br/>
Whose surname was gracefully omitted by Jarlaxle. Artemis was curious about that but neither of the two drows seemed like they were going to say anything else on the subject. Maybe it wasn't necessary.</p><p><br/>
Artemis wasn't interested either. What he really wanted to know is that he wanted Jarlaxle. Since, now that they were reunited and Artemis showed no more murderous instinct against Jarlaxle, at least no more than usual, it was obvious that the drinks hadn't been gratuitous in a gesture of generosity on the part of Jarlaxle. He leaned towards Artemis and whispered in drow his planes to get an ancient relic and the benefits that would accrue to Artemis if he helped them. Nothing binding, a job and Artemis, if he wanted, would go back on his own.<br/>
Arremis said nothing during Jarlaxle's explanation but ended up accepting. Not for the benefits, but for the mysterious drow. There was something in him...<br/>
Familiar.</p><p><br/>
And Artemis wanted to know what it was.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an oneshot that could turn into something else? Who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>